


The purple dog

by ConsultingPsychopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingPsychopath/pseuds/ConsultingPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Kidlock where Mycroft comes home from boarding school to his little brother Sherlock and finds that Sherlock has been conducting an experiment and still hasn't been able to get all the dye out of Redbeard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The purple dog

Today was the day. The boy had been standing by the window from the upstairs floor for hours. His pale face was pressed against the glass as he strained his blue/ green/ hazel, well whatever colour they were eyes trying to spot the car coming up the driveway. As the clock struck 12pm he finally saw it. Taking off as fast as his feet could take him he swung round comers heading for the door. 

The sleek black car slid down the driveway and parked outside of the mansion and the driver quickly opened the door. A tall teenager with gingery hair stepped foot on the grounds of his home for the first time in months with a sigh. Finally he was home, boarding school was a pain but alas if he wanted to make it in the world he had to take part. No matter the idiots that the school was encompassed with. He waited as the butler took his bags out of the boot and opened up the wide doors. 

As the teenager looked around his home disinterestedly a small black haired bundle came racing down the stairs and crashed into his brother exclaiming “Mycroft you’re home, finally. You were meant to arrive 2 hours ago, where were you?” 

Mycroft quietly laughed and picked up his little brother with one arm, hugging him lightly. “Oh Sherlock it was traffic of course. Mundane people with their pathetic little minds who cannot seem to drive in an organized fashion, if so maybe I would have been here at 10am like I planned to be.” 

“Idiots” Sherlock said with a grin. Mycroft chuckled as he navigated his way through the household finding heading towards Lock’s room. The child in question was babbling on to Myc about all the experiments he had been doing lately, like how he dyed Redbeard’s fur bright purple for two weeks to calculate the effects hair dye had on different types of hair. Then to make the results accurate he dyed his hair green. Apparently their mother almost had a heart attack and despite their best tries the nannies could not get the dye out till the two weeks were up. However Lock smirked as he told his big brother that he actually just kept re-dying his hair after each vigorous wash. 

Mycroft laughed loudly at his little brothers exploits. He had thoroughly missed Sherlock’s company, him being the only other person he could talk to properly. Everyone else were all fools who he could barely tolerate. He did of course; if he planned on going into politics he must learn how to navigate social situations that involved simple minded fools. Of course he found charming people delightfully easy, naturally. 

As he entered Sherlock’s room he grinned. It was definitely Sherlock’s room, messy and chaotic to the normal eye but in perfect order to those who had the intellectual standing. There were bubbling jars of god knows what and books scattered everywhere. The four poster bed in the middle of the room had sheets rumpled and dyed multiple colours. Redbeard was lying in the middle of it still sporting bits of purple in his fur. Mycroft ventured about why there still was and Sherlock sheepishly said that the dye was not having the intended effect and still wasn’t fully washing out. Even if it had been a month now. 

Rolling his eyes Mycroft ran a hand through Redbeard’s fur and told Lock that he knew an excellent way to dissolve hair dye in hair. Face lighting up with a grin Lock took off towards the bathroom to run a bath immediately. Standing tall Mycroft smiled after his little brother.

Though caring was not an advantage he could not help but love Sherlock. Together they were unstoppable and he knew he would never let Sherlock go. He would always take care of him, but for now he would just simply do that by getting rid of the purple dye in their dog.


End file.
